1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to article support apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved article support apparatus wherein the same is arranged for securement to a Vehicular trunk lid or truck bed wall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Support apparatus are available in the prior art in a variety of configurations for the mounting and transport of various components. Particularly such support apparatus is of a stationary configuration, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 1,940,584 to Saussure, Jr. wherein a rack member includes hooks for support of Various articles thereon.
U.S Pat. No. 4,129,217 to Campbell sets forth a spray painting station Wherein a bar mounts a plurality of hooks for securement of components thereon for spraying purposes.
U.S Pat. No. 3,193,229 to Stock sets forth hanger construction for mounting to a gutter portion of a dwelling for supporting various articles thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,713 to Adams sets forth an article support and hook member utilizing a suction cup for securement to a support surface.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved article support apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in providing ease of mounting of the apparatus to a vehicular wall and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.